


Show Me Where The Light Is

by Enigmaforum



Series: When My Heart Beats [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Author is still not over THAT Blue Shirt, Canon Divergence, Communication, Communication - The Sexiest Thing After Consent, Daniel Sousa is a fan of how some things have evolved over time, Deke Shaw does not get enough credit, Domestic!Dousy, F/M, Family Conversations, Fluff, Frank and honest discussions of sex and birth control, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mack being the big brother we know and love, Mild Sexual Content, Obligatory honorary mention of The Beatles, Resolved Sexual Tension, Respect for Deke Shaw, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for Episode 7x09, Spoilers for Season 7, Things are getting a little steamier, Timequake, and flirty, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: There was something scary about the amount of trust they put in each other after such a short amount of time together.But there was something right about it too.Also, Time Loops were in fact the worst.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: When My Heart Beats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843021
Comments: 119
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are to address the events in episode 7x09 in this little verse. 
> 
> I've been eager to address this episode in the context of this story as it gave us all THAT beautiful moment.
> 
> Based on the changes of clothes I'm also guessing that there was at least a day or two between this ep and 7x10. 
> 
> Also please note the up in rating. Things are shifting just a bit now. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the support for the first two parts, I hope you enjoy this one!

She bit back a groan as she woke in the healing chamber _again._

As she hit the button to release herself she wondered if they would ever get a goddamn break between disasters and then pushed the thought aside because now was _not_ the time.

They’d reset _again_ which means they still hadn’t figured out a solution to the Enoch problem.

At least she hadn’t died this time.

She hated Time Loops.

And this day in general.

Because Time Loops were in fact the _worst_.

She sat up as the chamber’s cover fell back and smiled when she saw Daniel fast asleep in the chair.

At least he hadn’t died this time.

She didn't think her heart could take watching it so soon after the last time. 

It made her want to let him keep sleeping like she had two loops ago but she needed his help if they were actually going to get out of this. 

“Hey, what are you doing up?” he asked as she set her feet on the floor.

“I’m stuck in a time loop. The day keeps resetting and Coulson and I are the only ones that remember and the ship is hurtling towards disaster. Again,” she explained and he blinked once before he nodded and stood.

“What do you need from me?”

She smiled, because he was always so willing to help and couldn't resist stealing a kiss for just being by her side.

“That for starters,” she grinned when she pulled back and grabbed his hand. “Now LMD lab, we need Coulson. I’ll explain everything else along the way.”

-

After they got to Coulson it didn't take long to come up with a better plan than the last time. Daniel would be the one to distract Enoch and lead him away to where May, Mack, and YoYo would all be waiting to try and slow him down. Hopefully it would give her and Coulson enough time to get the implant out of Simmons so she could tell them how to fix the latest mess.

They just needed time. 

She hated that he had to be the one to do it but they didn't have a choice. 

“I’ll give you as much time as I can," he promised as she kissed him outside of the lab before he left. 

“We’ll be as fast as we can,” she said.

“Try not to die?” he asked. “We need you to remember if this doesn’t work.”

“Do my best. See you on the flip side?”

He nodded, gave her another brief kiss, and left. She turned back to the LMD lab to find Coulson at the doorway with a grin on his face.

“So, that’s new,” he said. “Now I know what you really meant when you said you were glad Sousa was here.”

“Some things happened when you were trapped in a television,” she said as they both made their way out of the space. “I wasn’t exactly expecting it from this whole Time Travel thing.”

“No, I can see that. I doubt he was either,” Coulson remarked as they made their way towards Simmons. “Though I thought he and Peggy Carter-”

“They tried,” she replied. “It didn’t work out. He cares about her but not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Ah,” Coulson nodded. “And you care about him?”

“I wouldn’t let him share my bunk if I didn’t,” she told him as they turned the corner to the lab.

Coulson’s eyebrows rose at the admission but she figured they were either going to die, in which case it wouldn’t matter that he knew, or, they were going to fix it and he’d eventually notice Daniel going into or leaving her bunk.

“A big step,” he mused and she nodded. “Not one you’d take without good reasons.”

“He’s a good man,” Daisy said. “All the history books were right.”

“It’s nice when your role models turn out to be who you thought they were,” Coulson said. “And he’s proven himself time and again since we pulled him from his time and into this. As I said, I’m glad you’re glad. You deserve to have someone to care about you.”

“So, you like him then?”

“I do,” he responded as they reached the lab. “And I even promise not to ask his intentions.”

“Gee thanks,” Daisy said before she gave him one last look. “Let’s do this. Again.”

-

She didn’t say anything as she felt him sit beside her on the couch in the living quarters that she’d retreated to after the team had been brought up to speed on everything that had happened in the time loops. She’d felt like she was in the way after they’d done a toast to Enoch so she’d come to breathe for a minute.

She knew he’d follow when he knew she was ready for company again just like she knew he’d open his arms for her and let her crawl over to him and settle her head against his chest in order to listen to his heartbeat. His arm wrapped around her waist to hold her close, his other hand at her hip while he laced their other hands against so she could play with his fingers.

She knew him.

And the loops had proven just how well he’d come to know her.

He hadn’t asked questions, had trusted her implicitly, and helped her run into wall after wall in each loop she could remember.

He was _there_ and _present_ in a way she wasn’t used to in a partner.

They’d worked together _so well_ and he didn’t know it but his quiet support gave her the little push she needed to keep going.

He had picked her up when she ran into walls, just like he had said he would so she kept running until they’d solved the problem.

There was something scary about the amount of trust they put in each other after such a short amount of time together.

But there was something right about it too. Enough to make her terrified of losing it like she had in the loops because now that she had a taste of what this could be, she was greedy for everything she could get.

“I watched you die,” she told him quietly. “According to Coulson whenever I died in the loops, I’d forget my memories of what was going on and we’d lose the progress we’d made. So, I explained it to you and you died so I could keep my memories for the reset. It worked but I had to watch you die. I hated it. And I want you to know how much I hated it."

The hand he’d had resting on her hip drifted up her side and back down in comfort and she pressed herself as close as possible to him to let him hold her.

“Your objection's been noted,” he told her. “And for the record I’m glad to be alive.”

“Good,” she replied. “If you could stay that way I’d appreciate it. I’ve had enough of watching people I care about die for me.”

“Daisy,” he removed the hand she’d been playing with from hers to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze.

“I know you can’t promise me that. Especially with what we’re in the middle of,” she said quietly. “I just wanted you to know.”

“You’re right when you say I can’t promise you that,” he told her. “All I can do is promise to try.”

“Trying is good,” she said. “I’ll try too.”

“Good because I don’t really like the idea of you dying either,” he told her.

“So, we’re collectively going to try and not die?”

“Guess so,” he told her. “I’ll do my best if you do yours.”

“Deal,” she smiled and leaned up to seal it with a quick kiss before she settled herself back against his chest.

“Did anything good happen in those loops?” he asked as he offered her his hand again.

“We kissed a lot,” she smiled. “You told me you wanted to be there to pick me up when I ran into walls.”

“I’m sorry I missed those kisses,” he commented as his other hand resumed its steady path against her side. “And for the record, Non-Time Loop me still wants to be there to pick you up.”

“Good to know,” she told him.

“Anything else I should be aware of?”

“Coulson caught us kissing,” she said and giggled when she felt him stiffen underneath her for just a second before he relaxed.

“And? Should I be planning to sleep with one eye open?”

“Don’t be silly,” she glanced up at him. “He’d have to go through me to get to you while you were sleeping. And he likes you.”

“I’ll trust your judgment on this one,” he said. “Guess he was going to find out sooner or later.”

“Sooner,” she said with a nod. “Definitely sooner.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and she enjoyed the way his hand felt in hers as they turned his fingers over in her own. She hoped they’d get more than a couple of hours until the next disaster. She’d like a chance to decompress some more with Daniel, maybe listen to some more music and show him some of the kisses he’d missed. She thought about suggesting they go to their bunk when she heard footsteps followed by the sight of Mack as he paused in the entrance way.

“What’s wrong now?” she asked as she prepared to dislodge herself from her very comfortable position and jump into the fray. She was relieved when Mack just shook his head.

“We’re stable for the moment, hopefully longer,” he responded. “I thought we could actually take a chance to debrief from everything before Deke and I came back.”

“Right,” she breathed. That seemed like a lifetime ago after everything but he was right about them needing to go over everything that had happened. She shot Daniel an apologetic look but he just shook his head and pressed his lips to the top of her head and lifted his arm for her to crawl away from his very warm chest and stand.

“I’ll go see if someone needs me to hold a flashlight or something,” he told her as he stood and made his way out of the room and Mack stepped inside. “Come find me when you’re done?”

“Will do,” she promised with another smile at him before he left her with Mack. “Kitchen? I could use something to drink.”

“Lead the way Tremors.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in deep on this ship. Whoever came up with this idea in the writer's room for the show deserves a raise.
> 
> And also once again thank you to the costume department for deciding that blue shirts were here to stay. Truly. A gift to us all.

“And that’s everything I think,” Daisy sighed as she finished her report to Mack. “May and YoYo can probably fill in any probable gaps.”

“No, I think that answers all my questions,” Mack answered. “You did good in the Director’s seat. Especially given the fact that you were still injured yourself.”

“I did my best with what we had, the team makes it easy,” she answered. “And I am very happy that you’re taking it back.”

“You sure? Director Johnson has a nice ring to it.”

“Director Mackenzie sounds better,” she teased. “But in an emergency, I can handle it if needed. This was kind of a nice test run.”

“Well I always knew you’d be a good fit,” Mack told her before he walked over to the fridge, pulled two beers out, popped the caps and handed one to her. “I think we’ve both earned this one, don’t you?”

“I do,” she said as she took the bottle and tapped the neck to his. “To Enoch.”

“Enoch,” he repeated before they both took a sip before he leveled his gaze at her. “So. Something else happened while we were away.”

“Subtle,” she joked as she took another drink.

“You two weren’t,” he commented.

“Harsh,” she laughed. “But weren’t exactly trying to be. Kind of impossible with a crew this small. Someone was going to notice who’s bunk he kept going to eventually. I meant to say something but then Time Loop.”

“Time Loop indeed,” he commented as he took another drink. “Haven’t seen you smile like you did at him in a while Tremors.”

“I’ve smiled,” she said.

“Not a lot,” he observed.

“Hasn’t been a lot of reason to smile lately,” she sighed.

“I’ll give you that,” he nodded. “But maybe now there is?”

“Maybe,” she responded as she took another sip. “I’d forgotten how it feels. To have someone want to be there for me like this. In the loops he said he wanted to pick me up when I ran into walls.”

“That could be a lot of walls,” Mack chuckled as she slapped his arm.

“He knows. And he doesn’t want to stop me from running into them because he knows I’ll do it anyway. He just wants to be there with me. And I think I want to let him be there. I want to try at least.”

“You deserve to try,” Mack told her. “You’ve been through the ringer and you deserve to be happy like everyone else. Didn’t think you’d find your match with a guy from the fifties but if there’s one thing we can predict about our lives it’s that they’re going to be unpredictable.”

“Right?” she laughed. “If someone would have told me three weeks ago, hey you’re going to end up dating Daniel Sousa of all people I would have called them crazy.”

“But here we are,” Mack said as he held his bottle out to hers and tapped the neck.

“Here we are indeed,” she said as they both took a drink.

“For what it’s worth I like the guy, seems decent, good in a crisis,” Mack commented.

“So glad you approve,” she answered. “Any concerns as Director?”

“Nope,” he said. “You’re both capable adults. I trust you both to act like it.”

A light tap on the doorway to the kitchen pulled their attention away from each other to find YoYo and Daniel in the doorway.

“Everything ok?” Mack asked and YoYo nodded as she came up to him, stole the bottle from his hand and took a sip.

“We were helping with repairs before Simmons yelled at us to go get some sleep. She and Deke are working it,” she responded. “We thought we’d come see if you two were done.”

“We are. Just sharing a drink now,” Daisy said as Daniel came to stand behind her chair so she could lean back against his chest. She held the bottle up to him, label first so he could see what it was, and watched as he took it and drank. “Thoughts?”

“Not bad,” he commented as he took another drink and handed it back to her.

“Wait until we introduce you to flavored beers,” YoYo told him. “It’ll blow your mind.”

“In a good way I hope?”

“Probably,” Daisy told him. “We’ll find you something you like. Bar Crawl?”

“Bar Crawl,” YoYo agreed and Mack groaned before he tipped his beer to Daniel and finished it.

“Prepare your liver now, these two are dangerous. I still don’t know how we didn’t die last time.”

“Because Fitz found us,” Daisy giggled at the memory.

“You say that like you didn’t convince Fitz to join us,” Mack rolled his eyes. “But he did make us drink water and eat some bread before he started.”

“Do I want to know?” Daniel asked them.

“You’re going to know,” Mack told him with a gesture at the two of them. “They both have that look in their eyes that says we’ll both be participating.”

“Right,” Daniel nodded as he looked at her. She just grinned in response. She wondered what kind of drunk Daniel Sousa would be. She was kind of excited to find out. Especially if it was with Mack and YoYo.

Maybe by then they’d have Fitz back and he and Jemma could join in with Deke.

“Just accept it. We promise we’re a fun group when the world isn’t ending,” YoYo said before she smiled up at Mack. “But right now, I am _tired_ and I think you are too. Come to bed.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Mack stood up, threw his bottle in the recycle and wrapped an arm around YoYo’s shoulders. “See you two in a few hours.”

“Goodnight,” Daisy called out as they walked away.

“They’re not going to sleep, are they?” Daniel asked.

“Not a chance in hell. But don’t worry the bunks do have some level of soundproofing and theirs is far enough away from ours,” she laughed as she looked up at him to find his eyes on the doorway. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” he shook his head and looked down at her. “Never going to begrudge people for finding some good where they can. It’s just different to see people be so open about it now. Not something we really talked about in my time. Everyone knew but you couldn’t acknowledge it because you might ruin reputations.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly because they’d been edging closer and closer to the edge and she thought a conversation was warranted to make sure they were both ok with it before they got too carried away. “Promise there’s no chance of ruining my reputation.”

“We could talk about it,” he replied. “We probably should. But maybe not here?”

“No, of course not, come on,” she told him before downed the rest of her beer in two gulps. She thought about grabbing two more as she stood to deposit her bottle but decided against it because they should be sober during this conversation and held her hand out to him. “Let’s go to bed and talk.”

He took her offered hand and let her lead him out of the kitchen and into the living area only to be stopped by Deke as he entered the space. He stopped as he saw them and Daisy watched as his gaze went from their faces to their joined hands before he focused on her.

She sighed. Like she’d told Mack, she’d fully intended on mentioning it before the Time Loop had thrown a wrench in everything.

And then Enoch had died and she’d wanted to give Deke and Simmons time to mourn their family.

She had always known about his crush on her and she had hoped that if she just didn’t acknowledge it, he would understand that she wasn’t interested. The love she felt for him wasn’t anything more than what she felt for Fitz or Mack. Deke was family. She loved him. Just not in the way he seemed to want.

It still didn’t mean that she had intended for him to find out like this. She’d wanted to break it to him gently but like everything else on this ship nothing went as planned and it looked like she would have to do this now. She turned back to Daniel who just gave her hand a squeeze in understanding.

“You know I think I’ll go and take a shower so you two can talk. If you don’t beat me back there I’ll wait up for you so we can continue our conversation.”

“You sure?” she asked as he let her hand go.

“I’m sure, I still want to have our talk.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. He gave her a small smile before he nodded at Deke and left the room.

“That’s new,” Deke observed and she nodded.

“Happened while you were stranded. I was going to say something but then there was another disaster and then the Time Loop and there really hasn’t been a minute to even think.”

“Ah,” he said. “Understandable delay.”

“It wasn’t planned. Just kind of happened but I-we,” she stopped to breathe. “He’s been staying with me.”

“Oh,” Deke said after a minute of silence. “Does he make you happy?”

“He does.”

“Ok then,” he nodded and he smiled at what had to be the look of shock on her face. “I’m not an idiot Daisy. I realized I didn’t have a shot awhile ago. I-I won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt a little bit but how could I not want you to be happy? We’re friends, right? And friends want each other to be happy.”

“Family,” she told him. “We’re family. And I want you to be happy too. I never wanted to hurt you Deke.”

“I’ll get over it,” he replied. “And I will be happy. We just have to fix the ship, defeat the Chronicoms, reunite Nana and Bobo and get back to the twenty-first century.”

“Short list then,” she said and he chuckled. “No big deal at all.”

“Right?” Deke asked. “Should have it sorted in a week or so right?”

“I’ll get right on that.”

They both snorted at the same time before they broke into a fit of giggles.

“In all seriousness,” she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “We will get Fitz back. I’d like to see something try and keep him and Jemma apart after everything they've been through.”

“I know,” he nodded. “Now I should get that cup of tea Nana asked me to make so we can get back to scans.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No, she gave everyone else explicit orders to sleep,” Deke shuddered. “She’s tiny but scary.”

“That she is,” Daisy laughed. “You’ll be ok?”

“I will be,” he promised before nodded towards the hall. “Go, you’ve got someone waiting for you. I’ve got my diagnostics to keep me company.”

“Make sure you and Simmons get some sleep too?”

“I will, now go.”

Daisy nodded and watched him turn to head back towards the kitchen as she turned to make her way back to her bunk.

But not before she took a detour by medical.

Better to be overprepared for this conversation than not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem if you've seen the sneak peak you know how I'm feeling right now. 
> 
> What better way to celebrate than with a new chapter?
> 
> Be warned this chapter is where we earn our M rating as there is an honest discussion about sex and birth control between our lovebirds.
> 
> Things also heat up a little bit.

She closed the door and took advantage of the fact that Daniel had not yet returned from his shower to stow the items she’d taken from medical in her nightstand and change.

She was tempted to wear one of his shirts but then she thought about how much Daniel liked watching her in his clothes and how she loved the look in his eyes when he saw her in them.

The thought of where that could lead was enough to make her put on her own leggings, a tank top, and throw her hair into a messy bun instead. She reached for her tablet to scroll through her playlists, decided that The Beatles would probably go over well with Daniel when he came back, and then laid on the bed to listen and wait.

He walked into the room just as the _Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds_ started to play, dressed in his sweats. She took a minute to appreciate his arms as he ran a towel through his hair before he hung it up and tilted his head at her tablet.

“You like it?”

“I think so,” he commented.

“They’re called The Beatles and they’re going to become the most popular and influential group of all time,” she told him. “

“Of all time?” he repeated.

“I’m actually kind of sad we skipped the sixties. I would’ve loved to see them live,” she sighed as she reached over to turn the music off as the song finished. “I’m glad you like the taste I’m giving you though. They’re a constant in my playlists.”

“I look forward to more,” he said as he sat on the side of the bed and then proceeded to lean back until his wet head was on stomach.

“Hey!” she laughed though she made no move to make him move and instead ran her fingers through his damp hair. From the look in his eyes he knew he’d won as he settled and she rolled her eyes in response.

“Everything go ok with Deke?”

“I think so,” she sighed. “We were never anything but he had this crush on me that I just always knew about and never acknowledged? I didn’t want to make it awkward because I wasn’t interested. I meant to tell him but everything just kept happening. But he seemed ok when I left. I just hate that I had to hurt him even a little bit. He’s family and I love him just not in the way he wanted.”

“Well I don’t know him that well but as someone who could once relate to his situation, I think he’ll be fine. Might even realize there’s someone else more suited to him out there. Now it may not be a girl from the future with superpowers but-”

“Actually, you’d be surprised,” Daisy laughed. “Deke is from even further in the future than us. He’s Jemma's grandson.”

“I-he-what?” Daniel asked as he turned his very confused face up to look at her.

“I can’t believe I didn’t tell you!"

“We were a little busy with the disaster of the day.”

“It’s a long story,” she said with another laugh. “God, all of our stories are like that aren’t they?”

“This team has definitely had some interesting missions,” he responded. “Got a report on it?”

“Do I ever,” she said as she pulled her hand from his hair to reach for her tablet, but stopped when he covered her hand with his.

“Maybe you can show me how to get to it? Later though. Unless you don’t want to have that conversation anymore.”

“I’ll show you later then,” she promised as she turned her hand over to lace their fingers together. “And I do want to have that conversation. I know it might be awkward based on when we’re both from but I think we’re reaching the edge of something.”

“You’re not wrong about the edge,” he told her quietly as he squeezed her hand. “Where do you want to go with it?”

“I want everything with you. Whatever you want to give,” she responded as she let her other hand thread back through his damp hair again. She didn’t think it’d be a huge shock to him and she knew he wanted her too. It was just a matter of how far they wanted it to go.

“And if I wanted to give everything?” he asked.

“Are you sure?” she questioned. “We take that step and there isn’t any going back.”

“I know,” he told her. “And like I said in the kitchen, people had sex in my time, it just wasn’t out there.”

“So, you’ve-”

“Yes,” he responded. “And you?”

“Yes,” she said. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” he said. “You said it was ok in your time?”

“It’s definitely not as taboo. There are still people that choose to wait and that’s their choice and there’s nothing wrong with it. There are also other people that have very definite opinions on it but that’s the case with every little thing these days,” she told him trying to think back to their conversation under the car. It seemed like a lifetime ago. “Overall, people are accepting of it and the fact that it happens and it is _definitely_ out there in the media. I can promise you there’s no risk of our reputations with the team being impacted.”

“Well that’s a relief,” he joked and she squeezed his hand.

“But it’s been awhile for me,” she told him. “A few years.”

“The one that died?” he asked after a few minutes and she nodded.

“His name was Lincoln,” she breathed. “And after it happened, I was a such a mess that I couldn’t even think about being with anyone else. It’s taken me a really long time to even bring myself to the point that I thought I could be with someone.”

“And now?”

His thumb rubbed against the back of her hand in comfort and she smiled. While she told Daniel she’d mourned him, she knew Lincoln would always be a sore spot, but she thought he understood where she was coming from and she knew he'd never begrudge her her grief.

But she was ready to move on.

With him.

“Well I’m still a mess but you know that,” she said. “And I think you’re worth the effort.”

He brought her hand to his lips and brushed his lips against the back of it.

“Been awhile for me too,” he told her. “After Peg and I broke up I wasn’t interested in anyone. But I think I’ve made it clear I’m interested in you.”

“You have but you can always tell me again.”

He laughed and kissed her hand again.

“You’re worth every bit I can give Daisy.”

“So are you,” she murmured.

“Before we get too deep into it, what do we do about protection? I don’t exactly have anything on me and I don’t think we’re looking to bring a kid into this mess,” he said.

“Definitely not,” she said. “But here’s another reason the twenty-first century is awesome. The invention of birth control.”

“Birth control?”

“There are all these nifty ways to prevent a pregnancy now,” she responded. “I have something called an IUD. It’s an implant in my body and it is ninety-nine percent effective.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” she said. “Though condoms are still the only way to prevent any Sexually Transmitted Diseases. But I’m clean. Jemma did another check when we escaped just in case they used bad needles. And I know she scanned you when we got back to right?”

“She did,” he responded.

“If you had anything, she would have told you,” she said.

“She didn’t say a thing except to get out and clean-up.”

“Sounds like her,” Daisy grinned. “So up to us on if we want to use them or not. But just in case, I stopped by medical on my way back and got some. They’re in my nightstand. I didn’t know what kind you’d want so I got a couple different ones.”

“They make different kinds now?”

“They do, some of them are even glow in the dark,” she giggled at the look of disgust on his face at the very thought. “Don’t worry I stuck to normal ones. Normal for me at least. No offense but I looked them up and don’t think I want your normal when it comes to that."

“None taken, I’m sure your time’s version is an improvement on what they were,” he said. “I’m sure if you are?”

“I am,” she promised. “Just maybe not tonight?”

She felt more settled after their conversation and freer about the direction they were heading in but she didn’t think tonight was necessarily the night for it.

She kind of wanted to be spontaneous about it now that they’d talked it out.

“No, not tonight,” he said as he picked his head up from her stomach and turned to crawl up to her and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him for a few delightful minutes and hummed against his mouth as he pulled away and smiled at her. “Maybe you can introduce me to The Beatles? I liked that song that was playing when I came in.”

“Then you are going to love what comes next,” she said. “But let me change first, I want a drier shirt.”

“Sorry?” he said and she rolled her eyes because he didn’t look sorry in the slightest and she couldn’t even be mad at him for it.

“Liar,” she murmured as she kissed him again before she crawled to the end of the bed to rummage through her things for something to wear and frowned as she surveyed her wardrobe. She really did need to do laundry at some point.

“Here,” he said and she was surprised when he held his white t-shirt out to her. She turned her head and swallowed at the sight of him shirtless behind her.

She felt the air in the room shift just a bit as she let her eyes travel down his chest and back up to his face.

His eyes were definitely darker than they had been a few minutes ago.

Definitely freer than they’d previously been.

“Guess it’s only fair since you ruined this one,” she responded she took the offered shirt, laid it in her lap, hoped she read the situation right, turned her back and pulled her tank top off. They had of course changed in front of each other several times since he’d started staying with her but they’d always turned their backs or left the room if it required full disrobing like this.

They trusted the other not to look.

But she found that the shift in the air made her bolder.

The way he sucked in a breath at the sight of her bare back made her feel she’d made the right call.

She took it a step further when she bunched his shirt up to cover her breasts so he could keep looking.

“Can I touch you?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, please,” she shivered when she felt the pads of his fingers on her lower back before they gently traced a path up against her spine to her neck and then from one shoulder blade to the other. She sighed when his lips replaced his hands and took another chance and leaned back until her back met the skin of his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He took the hint and attached his mouth to her neck and she shuddered when his hands found her hips to hold her in place.

“I might lose control of my powers, the first time,” she murmured. She had excellent control over them most of the time but it had been _so long_ since someone had touched her like this and the feel of his skin on hers was more than a little intoxicating. If this is what it felt like _now_ , she didn’t know what it was going to be like when it was all of his skin on all of hers. “I’m not used to all of this skin. Might overload.”

He pulled away from her neck and leaned his forehead against hers.

“And what’ll you need from me?”

“Don’t know yet,” she said. “Just wanted to warn you it might happen.”

“Fair enough,” he said. “I’ll be there for whatever you need.”

“I know,” she nudged her nose against his and smiled when he kissed her and shifted her grip on his shirt to one hand so she could cup his jaw with the other. She kissed him until she had to break away to gasp for air.

“And for the record I’m going to need you to,” he told her. “While I don’t think the general mechanics have changed, I’m sure a lot of other stuff has and I don’t want it to be a bad experience for you.”

“It won’t be. We’ll figure out what we both like,” she promised. “It’ll be fun. I don’t remember the last time I had fun like that.”

“Well that’ll make two of us,” Daniel told her. “Have to say I like your ideas of fun so far.”

She laughed and when he chased the sound with his lips she couldn’t help but giggle into his mouth.

“Speaking of fun, I think you said something about the Beatles?”

“I did, we got distracted,” he said. “Not that I’m complaining. I like how your skin feels on mine.”

“I like it too,” she told him. “You’re warm. But you should experience the Beatles before the ship decides to try and destroy itself again.”

“How long do you think we have?” he asked as she reluctantly pulled herself away from his chest to let him lay down. She slipped the t-shirt over her head and crawled over to settle against his chest. 

“God please let it be more than a few hours,” she said as she reached for her tablet and handed it to him. “You do it while I watch.”

“Sleeping for more than three hours at a time would be nice,” he commented as he woke the tablet. She smiled as she watched him move hesitantly, but confidently, through what he’d been taught until her music resumed from its earlier spot. “That’s getting easier.”

“Practice makes perfect,” she told him as he put her tablet back onto her nightstand. “And you will keep getting better.”

“I’ve had a good teacher,” he commented. “So, tell me what makes these Beatles such a big deal.”

“Well,” she walked the fingers of one of her hands against his chest. “It all starts in England with four guys from Liverpool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication = sexiest thing after consent. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still reeling from the finale. 
> 
> And definitely have something fic wise coming to address it.
> 
> But first, have another chapter in celebration of this fabulous show and what it's given us for the past 7 seasons.

The faint sound of tapping had her blinking awake. She groaned when she realized it was coming from the other side of her door and she wondered if she could ignore it and go back to sleep.

If the ship were on fire or they were under attack she was sure they would’ve heard the alarms and whoever it was would be yelling by now.

She was comfortable in the cocoon they’d created last night when the music had faded and they’d stopped talking. He’d pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She still had the option to roll away if she wanted but she'd stayed. She liked how warm it was in his arms.

“It’s not stopping,” Daniel muttered against her neck.

“I know,” she whined. “I was hoping if I ignored it, they would go away.”

“Do you want me to get up and tell them that?”

“Yes but no,” she grumbled and she felt him smile against her neck. She was tempted, so tempted to let him do it but there might actually be a problem that needed them. It was that thought that made her wriggle herself out from Daniel’s arms with a sigh and scramble over him to stand.

“May?” she yawned as she opened the door. “Everything ok?”

“The drive is still broken,” May responded. “Deke finally convinced Simmons to take a break and they’re sleeping for a couple of hours before they go back to it.”

“Ok,” she rubbed her eyes. “Did you need Daniel or I for something while they take their break?”

“Ship’s as stable as it’s going to get,” May told her. “I was going to take advantage of the quiet and do some Tai Chi. I thought you might like to join me. We haven’t had a chance lately.”

Daisy got the distinct impression that this while it wasn’t necessarily an order it probably wasn’t a suggestion either. May did have a point though, they hadn’t had much of a chance to talk since this entire mission started and it would be nice to have a chance to do it.

“Yeah that sounds good,” she said. “Let me put a different shirt on and brush my teeth really quick. Fifteen minutes?”

“See you on the training mat. Good Morning Agent Sousa,” May called as she made her way down the hall. Daisy turned to find that Daniel had pushed himself up in anticipation of having to get up for the day.

“At least she let you sleep for five hours?” Daniel said.

“Well there is that,” she responded as she closed the door and walked over to rummage in her clothes pile until she found a sports bra and tank top in addition to some clothes for the day. After last night she didn’t feel any hesitation as she kept her back to him, stripped out of his shirt, rolled on some deodorant and then put her new clothes on before she ran her brush through her hair. She turned around to find him grinning as she walked over to the nightstand to retrieve her hair tie.

“Tai Chi?” he asked.

“Form of martial arts,” Daisy responded as she sat down on the side of the bed to braid her hair. “May’s been doing it for years, started training me when she became my S.O. We used to do it every morning but haven’t had a chance in a while. And I’m sure she’ll want to chat about this,” she gestured between them. “She hasn’t cornered me yet. I’ve been waiting.”

“Should I be worried?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll protect you,” she promised.

“Then I’ll be just fine,” he grinned. “You have fun.”

“Sounds like we might have a few hours before anyone is really needed if you want to try and get some more sleep?”

“I might,” he said. “Or maybe I’ll go get some coffee and read those files you showed me how to get last night. I have to admit I’m really curious about Deke as Simmons grandson.”

“Oh, it’s an interesting read,” she promised as she finished with her hair, tugged her shoes on, and grabbed her clothes so she could shower right after her session with May. “I’ll be done in ninety minutes. Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

She blew him a kiss as she headed out the door to stop by the bathroom and then meet May.

-

“Still annoyed that I woke you?” May asked as they finished their last stretch.

“I was annoyed for maybe a minute, five tops,” Daisy responded as she grabbed her water and took a sip. “I’m glad you asked me to come. I was just comfortable earlier.”

“Comfortable. Is that what we’re calling it now? Because you’ve been _comfortable_ for the past few days,” May commented as she tossed her a towel.

Daisy paused as she caught the towel and cocked her head as she felt her stomach drop and her cheeks heat up as she thought about exactly what May’s new power meant.

“How much have you felt?”

“Enough,” May said. “Mack and YoYo are worse. Though I feel like you two aren’t far behind.”

“Ah,” she nodded. “I feel like I should be sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry about finding some happiness Daisy,” she shook her head. “And I know he makes you happy.”

“He does,” she nodded as she took a seat on one of the benches in the practice area. “Scares the hell out of me but he does. You know my track record May. I have such shitty luck with relationships. I keep worrying that this is going to end up like Lincoln. I don’t know if I can face that again.”

“So, you’re saying this could be love,” May observed as she took a seat beside her.

“Not yet,” Daisy shook her head.

“No of course not, but you’re headed there,” May told her.

“I’d forgotten what it was like to feel like this,” she breathed.

“I’m not surprised. The kind of hurt that came from losing someone you love takes a long time to heal,” May told her and Daisy felt her stomach drop again because she hadn’t even considered what May must be feeling after everything with Coulson.

“May I didn’t even think-”

“It’s not your job to think of everything,” May told her quietly. “And I’ll get there, in my own time, at my own pace. It seems like you might already be there.”

“I’m trying. He makes me want to try.” 

“Then that’s the best you can do,” May told her. “And you and I both know that in our line of work there aren’t any guarantees. So yes, something might happen to one of you. But, don’t waste time on what-ifs. If it makes you both happy then enjoy it.”

“That’s what Simmons said.”

“Well if two of us are saying it,” May said.

“I know,” Daisy laughed. “I’m scared but I’m ready.”

“Would it help to know how he feels about it?” May asked but Daisy shook her head.

“I already know how he does.”

May rolled her eyes.

“Clearly I need to move to the other side of the Zephyr,” May said as stood. “I’ll go see if anyone else is up. Try to figure out our plan for the day. You coming?”

“I’m going to shower. I’ll be up in a bit. Can you make sure there’s coffee?”

“Of course,” May said as she made her way to the door “And Daisy? I like him.”

“Coulson said the same thing,” Daisy responded as she stood to go to the locker room. “He also promised no shovel talks.”

“You don’t need us to give them,” May said. “Besides I trained you didn’t I? I know you can handle yourself.”

-

She entered the kitchen and was surprised to find Daniel out of his usual dress shirt and slacks and instead in the cargo pants and undershirt they’d given him a few days ago going over something with Mack on a tablet at the end of the counter.

“Everything good?” she asked as she stole a piece of toast from the plate in front of him.

“Well ship’s stable for now,” Mack offered. “Deke just got up and said he and Simmons would get back to work on it as soon as they’d gotten a chance to clean-up a little. In the mean time I thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to scrounge for parts again.”

“Ah, explains this then,” she gestured to Daniel’s outfit as she took a bite of her food.

“We didn’t completely clean the truck out and there’s still a couple other vehicles down there I can go through,” Daniel offered. “I’ll see what I can find. Deke promised to send me a list in a bit.”

“Daisy can you start running a more in-depth system diagnostic?” Mack asked. “I want to see what other damage we’re dealing with.”

“I’m on it,” she said with a nod. “It’ll take a few hours though.”

“That’s fine, we’re not going anywhere,” Mack said. “That being said I want everyone to stay on the ship today. If we do get the drive working, I don’t want anyone stranded again.”

“Got it,” Daisy nodded. “I’ll go get my laptop and get to work.”

“Let me know if you need anything, May, YoYo, and I are going to work on trying to restore the command center into some working order. Coulson said he’d bounce between us all as needed.”

“Good luck with that,” Daisy commented.

“Sousa you good?”

“I’ll shout if I need something,” Daniel nodded.

“Good,” Mack responded. “We’ll do a progress check in a few hours. Good luck everyone.”

Mack left the kitchen then and Daniel held his last piece of toast out to her before she could even steal it. She grinned and kissed his cheek in thanks.

“Have fun dumpster diving,” she said.

“I’ll do my best,” he said. “Have fun with your computer stuff.”

“Speaking of, I’ll have some time between diagnostics. Thought I might try do some laundry. I know that we didn’t have a lot of clothes to offer you so want me to throw yours in with mine? I promise to show you how to work the machines when you’re not about to get covered in oil and dirt.”

“They don’t need a dry cleaner?” Daniel asked.

“No, the ones we have are very machine washable,” she promised. “They have to be and you should have clean clothes. But I know people can be weird about others touching their dirty laundry so asking first.”

“I’d appreciate it,” he told her. “And I’m holding you to showing me how to use the machines so I can do ours next time.”

“It’s a date,” she kissed him before she took another bite of toast and went to grab their clothes and her laptop. “See you this afternoon.”

-

“Damn it,” she muttered as she scanned the results of her latest diagnostic.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

Daisy glanced up and grimaced as YoYo entered the LMD room, covered in dirt and looking as tired as she felt.

“Guess cleaning up command hasn’t gone well?”

“The ship is a mess,” YoYo replied. “You’re shocked I know.”

“Same with its systems,” Daisy muttered. “For every one I fix two more break down. And that’s just the ones I understand. But I’ll get it done. Just going to take a while.”

“Same with the command center,” YoYo responded. “But Mack sent me to come and get you. It’s dinnertime and since Deke and Simmons haven’t fixed the time drive yet I ran out to get pizza and beer for everyone. Figured we deserved it after everything. I set it up in the living room so we can give our reports collectively and everyone can get some time away from a screen.”

“Dinnertime already?” she muttered as she glanced to finish typing a command out in her laptop and then stood and stretched. She’d only taken brief breaks to switch laundry over until it was lying in a pile on the bed and to grab food for lunch and she hadn’t realized how much time had passed. “Pizza sounds good. Beer sounds better.”

“I’m just disappointed that I couldn’t find anything flavored for Sousa to try,” YoYo commented. “But we can save that for when we’re back in our time. We’ll all go out.”

“We’re going to blow his mind,” Daisy said.

“I think you’re already doing that,” YoYo responded with a smirk as she nudged her shoulder. “Happy looks good on you.”

“Same can be said for you and Mack,” Daisy teased. “Though apparently May can also tell how happy you two are.”

“I know,” YoYo laughed. “She told me when we were on our way to Afterlife. She felt our reunion.”

“Oh god,” Daisy blanched.

“I know.”

“Does Mack-”

“He does not,” YoYo told her. “And I don’t think he needs to. Does Sousa need to know?”

“God no,” Daisy muttered. “Mutual agreement to not tell them?”

“Agreed,” YoYo grinned. “Now come on, Mack was getting your boyfriend, let’s go before all the good pizza is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over the finale and it's been almost a week.
> 
> I still can't believe we got that ending. 
> 
> Please note we are definitely continuing to earn the M rating for this chapter. 
> 
> Things are getting a little steamier.

She sat on the couch next to Jemma as Daniel leaned back against her leg from his spot on the floor, a place he’d insisted on sitting to eat because he was still dirty from working on the cars, and she took the opportunity to rest her hand on his shoulder. She ignored the smile Coulson shot her from across the room and the smirk from YoYo as Daniel turned his head to kiss her wrist.

It was nice, eating as a team again, and it was even nicer that he was with him.

She thought about Enoch’s last words and pushed them aside.

Not yet.

She focused instead on Daniel’s smile up at her and Mack as he put his plate aside and called for everyone’s attention.

“I wanted to go over everything with the group,” he said. “May, YoYo, and I spent the day in the command center and think we should be able to get it to a more stable place by tomorrow thanks to a few of the parts Agent Sousa got from some of our vehicles. It should stay stable when we get the drive going again. Sousa?”

“We cleaned out a bunch from the truck a few days ago but I went in and finished cannibalizing it. I also went ahead and took apart one of the bikes,” Daniel responded. “The parts either went to you or Agent Coulson took them to Simmons and Deke. I left the other modes of transport alone in case we need an escape route on ground.”

“Good call,” Mack told him. “We’ll leave them as a last resort. Daisy?”

“Systems are a mess,” she responded. “But luckily our firewalls and other defenses held up. Firewall is still strong but the others are weaker from the time storm. As far as I can tell everything is fixable but it’s going to take a while.”

“How long is a while?” Mack asked. “And keep in mind we’re talking stable not optimum performance.”

“Right,” she nodded. “To get it stable I need the rest of the night. I’m already running a few programs but they need to cycle through and that’ll take a few hours. I chose to put the focus on the defensive stuff.”

“Good choice. You feel like we could stand a jump after those programs finish?”

“I do,” she nodded.

“Which leaves us with Deke and Simmons, status of the Time Drive?”

“We’re still working on figuring out why the next countdown hasn’t started yet,” Simmons responded. “We’re going to sub in a few of the fried parts from what Agent Sousa scrounged up but we’re not convinced it’ll start the countdown.”

“I’ve got a few more diagnostics to run,” Deke told them. “But fact of the matter is without Enoch it’s going to take longer.”

“Right,” Mack nodded. “We’re going to give it the night and see if we can get this working tomorrow. Deke, Simmons, and Daisy let us know if you need help.”

“And if we can’t get this working again?” May asked and Mack sighed.

“We’re close to The Lighthouse. We can set up shop there,” he responded. “Not the ideal I know but it has connections and resources.”

“The squad is still there,” Deke mentioned. “I checked a little while ago. Roxy’s running things right now.”

“Excellent choice,” Mack smiled. “Right, if it still looks like we’re not going anywhere by morning let’s all plan to move there. I’ll go and give her a call right now, prepare her for our possible arrival. I still want everyone on the ship tonight in case we do get the countdown working again. Now if you’re not working on something and, even if you are, I want everyone to get some sleep while we have the chance.”

“Deke, you and I should head back to the lab,” Simmons suggested. “Your last diagnostic should be finishing up and I can start getting the parts Agent Sousa salvaged ready for the next step.”

“I’ll clean-up in here and join you,” Coulson offered. “Maybe I can offer some insight.”

“May, you up for a rematch?” YoYo asked and May nodded. “Meet you in twenty.”

The team all stood to go their separate ways and Daisy sighed as she followed suit, but not before she held a hand out to Daniel and helped him up as well.

“I should go too,” Daisy said. “I had a program running and I want to check on its progress.”

“I’m going to go grab a shower,” he said with a look down at his dirty clothes. “Want some tea when I’m done?”

“I’d love some,” she said. “I did laundry as promised but it’s not put away or anything. I did hang your shirts up so they wouldn’t wrinkle.”

“I can handle putting laundry away,” he said. “You washed it I can do that much. I think I know where most of your things are by now. Unless you want to put your own things away?”

“No. I really don’t. In fact, you offering to put it away may be the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she laughed at his puzzled expression. “I don’t mind doing laundry but putting it away? The worst.”

“Well I’ll save you from the big bad laundry monster then,” he told her as he accepted the kiss, she gave him in thanks. “Go back to your program. I’ll come by in a bit.”

She ignored the smile from Coulson as she left the room to head back to the LMD lab.

-

“Everything ok?”

She glanced up from the screen she’d been frowning at and felt herself relax just a bit at the sight of Daniel entering the room with two cups of tea in hand.

“System is being stubborn,” she told him as he put a cup beside her. “I’m fixing it, just going to take longer. See you found your clothes.”

“Your directions to the pile on the bed were very specific,” he told her with a gesture to the slacks and white shirt he’d thrown on. “I don’t know how I would have found them otherwise.”

“You know the history books never mentioned what a smart ass you are,” she commented with an eye roll as she reached for the cup he’d brought and took a sip. “Did you have trouble putting anything else away?”

“No, it was fine, I even folded them for you,” he told her. “Or is that just not a thing people do anymore?”

“In my defense they start folded,” she told him. “And then I try to find something and don’t see the point of fixing it when it’s going to happen all over again the next day.”

“While I understand the logic behind that, not sure I agree with it,” he responded as he took a seat next to her.

“We can agree to disagree,” she told him. “I won’t say anything about you folding them if you don’t say anything about the disaster mine turn into.”

“Deal,” he took the hand she offered and shook on it before he turned her hand over in his and traced the lines there with his fingers.

“What?”

“Saw some other things in your laundry,” he commented and she bit her lip at the look in his eyes. Putting away her laundry meant that he had seen her underwear, a thought that hadn’t occurred to her until after she’d come back to the LMD lab to work. She’d thought about detouring to at least warn him but stopped herself. He was an adult and he had to know what offering to put clothes away entailed and it wasn’t like he hadn’t felt them when she wore his shirts to bed and spent time in his lap before they slept.

“Your thoughts?”

“I think I could really like how things have changed,” he said.

“Wait until you see them on,” she laughed and his eyes darkened. “Maybe later?”

“Later could be good,” he told her before he pressed a kiss to her palm and released her hand. “But I should let you get back to this so we have a later.”

“Right,” she said as she took another sip of her tea and turned back to her screen. She liked that she could be comfortably silent with him while she worked. “This actually might take me a few hours.”

“That’s ok,” he assured her. “I’m going to wander down and see if Jemma needs any help with those parts. You come to bed when you can.”

“Ok,” she nodded and smiled when he stood, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then her mouth when she turned and pouted at him. “Thanks for the tea.”

“Always.”

-

“Go to bed Daisy.”

She blinked and found Mack standing in the lab with Coulson. She glanced down at her screen and shook her head. She’d been at this for four hours but she only had a little more to go. She could power through.

“I just need-”

“To get some rest,” Coulson commented. “You’re still healing from Malick and the Time Loops.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted.

“Do you want me to make it an order?” Mack asked her. “If it makes it easier on you I will. You can finish after you’ve gotten some sleep. The last thing we need is one of our best burning herself out with the fight ahead.”

“Like Mack said earlier, take advantage of the fact that you can rest. Everyone else except Simmons and Deke have already headed for their beds,” Coulson said and Daisy sighed. There was no winning the battle with the two of them and her bed might be a nice change of pace.

Especially if Daniel was already there.

“Fine,” she said as she typed a few commands into her laptop to set a new program to run and alert her tablet for the results before she closed the lid. “You going for Jemma and Deke next?”

“We figured we’d leave the hardest for last,” Coulson smiled.

“And you’re going to follow after you get them?” Daisy asked Mack who nodded.

“I can keep an eye on things for a few hours,” Coulson assured them. “If the laptop starts screaming, I promise to come and get you.”

“Alright,” she stretched as she stood. “Good night then. See you in a few hours.”

“At least five of them,” Mack called as she left the room and she waved in acknowledgment as she made her way towards her bunk.

-

She closed the door softly but was unsurprised when the light flicked on by the bed. He slept as light as she did; a combination of always being ready for a fight to start and out of sheer habit from his years in service.

She wondered if they would ever get to enjoy sleeping in together.

“What are your feelings on vacations?” she asked as she turned to find him lying on his side, shirtless with the sheet pulled up to his waist as he blinked sleepily at her.

“Never took them, seemed pointless by myself,” he yawned.

“If we ever win this war and get back to my time we should take one,” she said as she leaned against the door. “You and me. No one else. We can go to the beach or the mountains. Or just get a hotel room with room service.”

“And what would we do on this vacation?”

“Sleep-In,” she responded. “Stay in bed all day.”

“All day huh?” he asked. “Can’t say I’ve ever done that unless I’ve been sick as a dog.”

“Neither have I,” she laughed. “Want to try it? Feel like it could be fun.”

“We can try it,” he told her. “When we win.”

“Right,” she smiled. She didn’t know what she was doing, making future plans when they had a very real problem that might prevent them all from going back to anywhere.

But it was nice to think about it.

“Did you finish what you wanted?”

“Not quite,” she said. “Mack and Coulson made me pause for some sleep. You?”

“Got all the parts sanitized. Jemma was starting to get the parts ready when I left an hour ago,” he responded. “Guess we’ll see what happens with it.”

“Mack and Coulson were headed to talk to them after me so we’re probably still going to be in the eighties in the morning,” Daisy commented as she made her way over to her small dresser to change. She paused when she saw that he’d left his white t-shirt out for her on top.

“You don’t have to wear it,” Daniel told her and she turned her head to find he’d switched from his side to his back. He looked good in the soft light of their room and suddenly she wasn’t tired anymore.

“I like wearing your clothes,” she said as she kicked her shoes off and moved them to the end of the bed before she tossed her socks into her usual dirty clothes corner. “And I think you like it when I wear them too.”

“I do,” he offered and she smiled. She loved how honest he was with her.

“You know it’s later,” she said. “Unless you’re tired.”

“Not that tired,” he replied and she shivered at the way his eyes darkened. “But only if you want to.”

“Sleep is overrated,” she said with a shrug and before she lost her nerve, she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the ground and went for the button on her jeans. She stopped when she heard the cover on the bed rustle and looked up to find Daniel pushing himself to sit up against the wall.

She kept his gaze as she undid the button, pulled the zipper down, and leaned against the dresser to keep her balance as she wriggled out of her jeans. She kicked them to join her shirt and was grateful that she’d at least thought to put on a matching black bra and boyshorts this morning.

She watched as Sousa swallowed and she resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms as his eyes travelled down her body and back up before they landed on her face and held her attention as he pushed the covers back, pulled his own sweatpants off, and threw them to join her clothes, leaving him in just his boxers.

“Fair is fair,” he said as he held a hand out to her. “You’re beautiful. Come to bed?”

She knelt on the edge at the invitation and enjoyed the way his eyes widened as she crawled into his lap and draped her arms over his shoulders. His hands settled at her hips before he moved them against her bare back and pulled her flush against him as she claimed his mouth with her own. Her hands threaded through his hair while his moved from the middle of her back to her lower back to the band of her bra until his fingers stopped on the clasp.

“Verdict on modern underwear?” she asked as he ran said fingers over the clasp again. “Guessing it’s different than what you’re used to.”

“Let’s see,” he said as his fingers moved from the clasp to run over the band, the straps, and his thumb barely brushed the cups in front before his hands settled on her hips. “Less fabric, feels a hell of a lot easier to remove, and,” he pulled her closer still, until there was barely half an inch between her chest and his. “I get more of your skin on mine. I think I’m a fan. Especially of the woman wearing it.”

“You’re such a square,” she laughed as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Harsh,” he responded.

“Don’t worry, I happen to like squares,” she breathed as he kissed her again and then pressed his lips to her cheek, her jaw, and the side of her neck before he dragged his lips to her collar bone. He tilted his gaze to meet hers and proceeded to continue his downward path until he carefully pressed his lips to her sternum before he pulled his mouth away from her skin to focus on her face.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her as she traced his face with her fingers.

“So are you,” she told him.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been called beautiful by a woman before,” he commented.

“And we’ve already established what I think of those women,” she told him.

“Peggy being the exception,” he repeated.

“You remembered,” she kissed him again. “Good job.”

“I aim to please,” he said and she felt her stomach clench at the obvious double meaning in his words. “But maybe we should sleep first. I get the feeling tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

“I hate that you’re right,” she sighed.

“You have no idea how much I hate that I am,” he told her.

“I think I might have an inkling,” she said and let herself kiss him again before she glanced back at the dresser where she’d left his shirt.

“We could sleep like this,” he offered when he noticed where her gaze had gone. “I wouldn’t mind if you don’t. We could get used to each other.”

“We could,” she said and the mere thought of having all of this skin against hers made her shiver in anticipation. “But only if you’re ok with me taking this bra off,” she made a face as she held up one of the shoulder straps. “They really aren’t that comfortable to sleep in.”

“Then let’s get you out of it,” he said as his hands settled on the clasp again “Can I-”

“Yes,” she responded and was surprised when his fingers managed to unsnap the clasp after three tries. “Very impressive Agent Sousa.”

“Well I didn’t get Chief solely for my good looks Agent Johnson,” he told her as he reached up to turn the light off.

“I can see that,” she teased as she lifted herself off of his lap, shrugged out of her bra, tossed it towards the rest of her clothes, and laid down with her back facing him. She sighed when he pulled the covers up for the both of them, made sure they were tucked around her chest, and then pressed himself flush against her, his chest against her back and one of his arms around her waist as his hand settled on her stomach. Just like last night she found herself a little touch-drunk at the contact and she thought it was probably a good idea he’d suggested doing this.

“Ok?” he asked as his lips brushed against her ear.

“Ok,” she whispered. “You?”

“Ok,” he promised with a kiss to her neck. “It’s nice, you feel nice.”

“So, do you,” she said with a smile as he kissed her neck again.

“I’ll do my best but my hands might wander in the night,” he told her and she felt her heart melt at the apology in his voice. She was half naked with him in bed and he was doing everything to make her feel comfortable. He hadn’t even tried to look at her breasts when she’d taken the bra off.

She wondered what it would be like when he did look and touch.

She had a feeling it would be spectacular.

“That’s ok,” she responded. “I don’t mind if they do. When my tablet goes off in a few hours just go back to sleep ok? I set my program to send results to it so I just need to check them.”

“And if you start swearing and rushing to get out of bed?” he asked.

“Then maybe follow,” she amended. “I’m hoping that’s not what happens though. I’m hoping it says ‘repaired’ and then I can start the next one and go back to sleep. Don’t tell Coulson and Mack that I did this and I promise to kiss you before I go back to sleep.”

“Your terms are acceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, Thank You for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this chapter contains the resolution of all the unresolved sexual tension.

She got up after the second beep from her tablet and blindly reached for her nightstand. She only opened her eyes when she had it in her hands and then winced as the it powered up.

“Sorry,” she muttered as she felt Daniel shift behind her as she brought the tablet closer to her face. She yawned as she felt him hook his chin on her shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of his body still pressed against hers as she let her fingers fly across the screen. 

“It’s fine,” he murmured. “Do we need to start rushing?”

“Nope,” she told him as she double checked her results and hit a few more commands to run the next program. “It’s fixed. The next one will finish when we get up.”

“Good,” he nuzzled her neck.

“Do you want something?” she asked as she set the device to sleep mode and returned it to her nightstand.

“My kiss,” he said as she leaned back in his embrace and let his lips graze her neck before she turned her head and nearly collided with the top of his head with a laugh. “Should have thought about the dark,” he chuckled.

“I don’t need a light to kiss you,” she huffed before she turned in his arms to face him and let her hands feel his shoulders, his collarbone, and finally his face before she met his lips with hers. She sighed into his mouth when his hands found their way to her back and bit down on his bottom lip when he pressed the front of her body to his.

_Oh._

She plastered herself to him and ran the tip of her tongue across his lip to soothe the pain from her teeth as his hands wandered down to her hips to help her stay in place. 

She wasn’t tired anymore.

She was warm and safe and she _wanted_ him more than she wanted sleep.

“See?” she hummed. “Found them.”

“Very impressive,” he breathed. Her hands trailed down from his face back to his collarbone and her thumb traced the skin there. “I don’t want to go back to sleep anymore.”

“Neither do I,” she kissed him again.

“Any thoughts on what you want to do?”

“I think you should take my underwear off,” she said and grinned at his sharp intake of breath. “And then I want to take yours off and _then_ I really really want you to fuck me. If you want to that is.”

He rolled her onto her back before she could blink and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped even as she spread her thighs to accommodate his when he settled on top of her. She liked the way he fit on top of her and the way he groaned when she rocked her hips against his.

“You’re sure?” he leaned his forehead against hers and she smiled because of course he would check again. 

“I’m sure. Are you?” she asked as her fingers threaded through his hair, her thumbs tracing his cheeks as they went.

“I’m sure,” he kissed her again. “Besides, sleep is overrated right?”

“So overrated,” she laughed. “Now get me naked.”

-

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d let herself want something as much as she wanted him.

The last few years had been spent focusing on the team and the mission.

Never herself.

She’d forgotten what it was like to have someone draw their fingers over your whole body to map it to memory. She’d forgotten how much someone’s lips following that same path could make her shiver and shake. She’d forgotten what it was like to have someone _care_ so much about her and how she felt.

The feeling of his skin sliding against hers, his body over hers, under hers, _inside of hers_ , his lips attached to her skin and her fingers leaving marks on his made her realize she’d forgotten a lot of things.

He was making her remember what it was like to want them again.

But only with him.

“So, what are the chances that everyone on the ship felt the shaking?” he asked as his fingers drew circles against her hip from where she was pressed as tightly to his side as she could get after they’d finished with round two.

“Smug,” she commented as she looked up and confirmed that yes, he did indeed look proud as could be over the fact that he’d made her lose control over her powers not once, not twice, but _three_ times tonight.

“I think you like me smug,” he told her and she rolled her eyes but didn't deny it because it was the truth. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Hate to disappoint you but this bunk was designed for my powers. So no, no one felt them aside from us,” she told him. “Fitz originally designed it because in the beginning I couldn’t control them like I do now and sometimes I still can’t when I have nightmares. But,” she kissed his chest. “I like this application much better.”

“You get a lot of nightmares?” he asked quietly.

“Sometimes, hard not to with everything we’ve been through,” she said. “Not since we started sleeping together but they’ll probably show up eventually.”

“Mine will too,” he said and she curled closer to him.

“Then we’ll deal with them together,” she said because when she’d told him she wanted him and all of his demons she meant it. She could handle his just as he could handle hers.

“Yes we will,” he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and she smiled again. “And I’m kind of glad we’re the only ones who could feel it earlier. Makes it ours.”

“It does,” she agreed. “But if we do end up at the Lighthouse and we plan on doing this all over again then we’ll need to be careful. It definitely isn’t me-proof in the eighties. I don’t think it’s even me proof in my day.”

“So, what you’re saying is you should be practicing,” he mused.

“Depends old man, you have more to give?” she asked as he nudged her onto her back and then leaned down to press his lips to her stomach.

“I don’t think you’ll be disappointed with what I have to give,” he commented lightly. “Unless I misunderstood all of that cursing an hour ago?”

“Smart-ass,” she commented as she ran one of her hands through his hair. “You know very well how _good_ I was an hour ago.”

“Let’s see how _good_ I can make you again,” he smirked against her skin as he continued his downward path. “I want to see what else I can make you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You as always for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we come to the conclusion of this part of the story but I'll be back with part 4 in the very near future!
> 
> There are still 4 more episodes to explore in this verse. :)
> 
> Episode 9 was pretty spectacular though.

“I have a hickey on my hip,” she said as she returned to their bunk from her shower. Daniel stopped buttoning the sleeves of his blue shirt and glanced up at her but he didn't look sorry about the revelation. She couldn’t say she was either as her body enjoyed the good kind of sore that came from an evening well spent and the look on Daniel's face coupled with him in that shade of blue made her want to drag him back to bed and have her way with him again.

Or let him have his way with her.

She wasn’t picky. But they had a day to get started and it was that thought that propelled her away from him and over to her dresser to pull a shirt on over her tank and jeans before she felt his hand gently grip hip he’d marked last night.

“Does it hurt?”

“I like the way it feels,” she told him as she turned to look at him.

“I like knowing it’s there,” he commented as his eyes darkened. “Makes me want to leave another one on the other hip.”

She sucked in a breath and took a step closer at the admission and ran her hands through his hair when he leaned his forehead against her stomach.

“I’ll let you,” she told him. “Later. Promise.”

“Later,” he nodded and pressed a kiss to her stomach before he pulled away to fix his hair and finish buttoning his shirt while she threw her shoes on. “Coffee?” 

“All of the coffee,” she said as she finished with her shoes, took the hand he held out to her and then grinned when he pulled her into his arms to kiss her. She took a minute to enjoy the slide of his lips against hers and the way his body felt against hers before they pulled away from the other. “What was that for?”

“Because I wanted to,” he grinned. “And because you should be kissed everyday if you want to be.”

“That’s a very good reason,” she smiled and kissed him again. “If you’re the one offering then I absolutely want to be kissed. Now, come on, the faster we fix the ship the sooner we can come back here and _rest_.”

“Rest huh?” he asked as she stepped away from him and took his hand to lead him into the hall.

“All of the rest,” she assured him. “Starting with my other hip.”

-

She had a smile on her face as leaned against the counter, sipped her coffee, and enjoyed the sight of Daniel’s back as he finished at the counter. She was proud of the way he had learned their space and how quickly he figured out how to use something once someone showed or explained it to him. She had a feeling he was going to take to their time like a duck to water once they had a real chance to teach him versus showing him on the fly as disaster after disaster struck. 

“I can actually use the toaster,” she commented as he turned, walked to and stood next to her with his arm touching hers as he handed her half of the bagel he'd made. 

“Yeah but I don’t think you’re a breakfast person,” he commented. “Or if you do you grab those square things covered in sugar Deke showed me the other day.”

“Pop Tarts?” she questioned as she took another sip of her coffee and then a bite of her bagel. “Pop Tarts are amazing. But don’t let Deke try to tell you what the best flavor is. It’s Brown Cinnamon Sugar and he’s a weirdo for liking Wildberry.”

“They looked like dessert,” Daniel commented as he took his own bite.

“And?” she asked. “Kind of the point. They’re convenient.”

“So’s a bagel,” he told her.

“Give me time and I’ll convert you,” she told him as she took another bite and met his gaze. “I can be _very_ convincing.”

“Oh really? Because so can I,” he asked as he leaned into her. “After we figure out what’s wrong with the ship.” 

Today was going to be _impossible_. She just wanted his skin on hers. But they had a ship to fix and a timeline to figure out and all of that had to come first. She loved that he got it without her having to say a word.

“Seeing the appeal of a vacation more and more,” she said.

“After we win we’ll go somewhere,” he promised. “But you’re going to need to pick because I have no clue what’s nice in your time.”

“Neither do I,” she shrugged though she thought a beach somewhere could be nice, if only to see his reaction to modern swimwear. After last night she thought he’d be a fan. “We’ll ask around and figure it out.”

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the arrival of Mack and YoYo in the kitchen followed by the rest of the team. He nudged her shoulder with his own as he went back to his coffee and his food and she nudged back with a smile.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” she asked as they all settled around the room with food and coffee.

“I talked with Simmons last night, we’re still not sure about the drive, I think it’s best if we head for the Lighthouse,” Mack commented. “I know we were all hoping that we’d have it fixed by now but it’s not all bad. We can take the time to figure out the Chronicoms next move.”

“And figure out what to do about Nathaniel Malick,” Coulson said with a brief glance at Daisy. She tensed at the mention of his name but nodded. He was an issue and one they’d created. They needed to help if they could.

“I spoke with Roxy last night, they’re expecting us,” Mack said. “Simmons has lists for everyone of what we need to bring from the ship to keep working on the Zepyhr. Pack those up and some personal items. Be ready to go this afternoon.”

-

“Alright I think we’re done in here,” Daisy said as she packed the last of the tech Jemma had outlined and a few extra bits that she thought they might need in a plastic bin. The only thing left on her own list was some clothes and more importantly, her suit. “I need to head down into holding and grab a few other things. Think you could pack some clothes for us? You pretty much know where everything is.”

“Yeah I got it,” Daniel nodded as he sealed the bin and set it by the door to carry out when they landed later. “Anything special you want me to grab?"

“Leather jacket,” she said. “Hanging right by the-”

“Door to the right?” he asked.

“Exactly,” she responded. “Everything else is pretty straightforward. Just keep it practical. But, if you wanted to find something impractical for later, I’m willing to let you convince me to wear it.”

“Oh yeah?” he grinned at her and she nodded. “I think I could have some ideas there.”

“I’m excited to see what you had in mind,” she said as they both headed to the door to go their separate ways. “See you soon?”

“I’ll be the guy in the blue shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brown Sugar Cinnamon Pop Tarts are the superior Pop Tart. I don't make the rules, those are just the facts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments and kudos on this story. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you for part 4!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading.


End file.
